Cuidando de un salvador
by Alpha bellatrix Malfoy black
Summary: quien diria que Lord voldemort cuidaria del que algun dia fue plocamado el salvador del mundo magico.
1. chapter 1

prologo

 **La tragedia de la muerte de los potter no esta tan mal como otros creian,pero lo que no tomaron encuenta, es que hasta el mago más malo del mundo podria haberse llevado a un bebé ya que por culpa del mago el niño se quedara son familia,lograra ese bebé ablandar el corazon de Lord Voldemort para asi lograr cambiar muchas cosas.** **¿Pero que ocurriria si los potter no murieron como declaro el mismisimo Albus Dumbledore?** **¿Esto cambiara todo? O ¿Lo mejorara?**


	2. 2

Pov Thomas/Voldemort:

Matar a esos malditos me dio una satisfacción tan grande al verlos,quien dice que yo un vil mounstro como me cataloga la sociedad magica sera verdad.

Pero yo no caeria tan bajo como lo es intentar matar a tu propio hijo solo por una absurda y boba profesia.

La peliroja estaba ya tirada en el piso,sus ojos antes con brillo ahora sin nada que encendiera esos ojos,mi mirada vago por la habitación encontrandome con la cosa más bella y ángelical que puede haber en este mundo.

No se porque me acerque a el y me di cuenta cuando lo tome en brazos,se sentia tan correcto tenerlo cerca, inconsientemente acaricié los lazios cabellos del niño,en eso senti un calor recomfortante,intente quitarme al niño y dejarlo sobre su cuna nuevamente.

Pero al hacerlo,el Ángelical niño empezó a llorar desgaradoramente,en eso escucho un siseó.

-deberias llevarlo contigo Thomas,se ve que tu magía y la del pequeño se unieron convirtiendote en su padre- dijo.

Yo estaba sorprendido,sabia que habia casos que la magía de un menor no coinsidia con la de sus progenitores,pero quien diria que yo Lord Voldemort seria la persona que se haria cargo de una críatura tan linda y a la vez poderosa.

-estas segura,sabes que esa maldita pasa sospechara,aunque por este niño tan lindo correria ese riesgo-dije.

No se que hacer,por un lado es llevarlo conmigo y hacerlo fuerte,audaz e astuto,pero por el otro, esta que si no me lo llevo el maldito de Dumbledore lo utilizara como su marioneta destinada a matarme.

-Sabes que yo nunca te mentiria con mi opinion,además que algo dentro de mi,dice que este niño sera un magnifico sucesor- siseó nagini.

Yo sonrei al saber lo que pensaba mi fiel compañera,el niño miraba con interes a nagini,yo no podia creer en lo que iba a hacer,pero algo era seguro,el seria mi hijo y unico heredero,el seria el principe de la oscuridad.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos,Tal parece que el traidor de los Black llego justo a tiempo para ver la bella visita que les di a sus amigos.

El niño en mis brazos estaba dormido,asi que con un movimiento de varita hice aparecer un muñeco que haria pasar por el bebé que cargo en brazos para que todos crean que murio.

Me desapareci y apareci en mi habitación de la mansión,recoste al lindo bebé sobre mi cama,deje que nagini se recostara a su lado le puse un hechizo para que me avisara cuando despestara y me dirigi a mi despacho.

Me sente en mi sofá de cuero negro y toqué la marca tenebrosa.

Hogwarts,

Despacho de Albus D.

Podrias ver en un despacho todo destrozado,la razón,bueno esa seria porqué un mago estaba muy enojado y cólerico,pero porque es la razón del enojo.

Eso es porque el hijo de los potter murio y con el poder moldearlo e utilizarlo para que mate a voldemort.

Pero todo se fue al caño por la culpa de esa rata de pettigrew,ahora debo hacerle creer a todos que el heredero de los Longbottom es el salvador del mundo mágico.

Otra cosa es que el maldito de severus sale muy seguido,ahora a duras penas me informa de lo que hace voldemort.

Antes de que pudiera seguir destrozando mi despacho,escuche la voz de minerva.

-Albus dejame pasar-dijo demandantemente.

Puse un glamuor en todo mi despacho,para que así ella no se de cuenta de que todo esta mal.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y la deje pasar.

-Si minerva,¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-dije intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Ella me miro con tristeza.

-Dicen que mataron a los potter y que los longbottom estan ingresados en san mungo en el área de cuidados extensivos,es verdad Albus,¿Neville es el elegido?-dijo ella afligida.

Suspire y dije.

-Si minerva es toda la verdad-dije.

Cuando ella solo asíntio y se dio media vuelta le dije.

-Minerva traé a severus el debe estar sufriendo por todos estos acontecimientos-dije.

Ella asintio y salio a su busqueda.

Solo esperaba que este cambio de planes no me terminen llevando a la derrota.

Pov Severus S:

Me encontraba deprimido,por un lado era la perdida por lily,pero luego de unos momentos todo el cariño que le tuve se esfumó,la razón,bueno resulta que la muy perra me obliviate, ahora recuerdo que ella se burlaba tambien de mi y que tambien sabia que los amigos de potter me hacian bromas pesadas y que una casi me mata solo porqué black "quizo" darme una lección.

Ahora me alegra saber que esta muerta,solo que si me dolio enterarme que el niño de los potter murio.

Estaba llorando suavemente,pero todo sufrimiento se detiene al escuchar un toqué en la puerta de mi despacho.

Me puse un glamuor y abri la puerta, al abrirla me encontre con minerva la cual me miraba con cara de fastidio.

-Lamento importunarte,pero el director te quiere en su oficina,bien eso es todo me retiro,buenas noches-dijo.

Yo solo suspire,mi máscara de frialdad e indiferencia ya estaba en su lugar y con eso emprendi el viaje al despacho del director.

Al llegar a la gargola di la contraseña y pase,al estar ya enfrente de la puerta toqué.

Al escuchar un pase entre.

-Oh mi querido muchacho pasa pasa,un caramelo de limón-dijo con su faceta más falsa de cordialidad.

Yo solo nege con la cabeza.

-Para que me mando a hablar director-dije directamente.

Mire como el viejo suspiro y intento sonar como un abuelo preocupado por su nieto.

-Se que esto sera duro,pero los potter murieron protegiendo a su hijo,el cual murio al ser tocado por la maldición avada kedrava,se que es duro pero se fuerte muchacho-dijo con un tono lastimero.

Yo no senti nada,ni dolor,ni pena,solo queria que esta farsa acabara y pudiera irme a dormir.

-Una verdadera lastima director,ahora podria retirarme para poder sobre llevar el dolor-dije con absoluta fríaldad.

El director solo asintió y me dejo ir,ya al estar en mis aposentos me dirigi al baño,donde me di una buena ducha para despues dormir un rato.

Pero parece que mi noche me tiene otros planes,ya que me quemó la marca tenebrosa.

Resignado me levante y me puse una tunica encima de mi pijama.

Y con eso desapareci.

Capáz esto se vuelve interesante.

Pov Thomas/voldemort:

El primero en aparecer fue lucius,como siempre es el que acude rapidamente a mi llamado,solo odio que mi circulo interno sea tan hostigante.

Aveces quisiera que me trataran como su amigo más que su Amo,pero creo que los unicos que me tratan como un amigo es Lucius y Regulus.

Mi tiempo de paz se acabo cuando las barreras de mi mansión me avisa que ya llegaron a las personas que esperaba.

-Buenas noches,como los trata la vida-dije sonriendoles.

Enserio quiero saber la reacción de ellos.

1.Porqué es la persona que amo.

2.Porque lucius y Regulus son mis amigos.

3.porqué quiero ver cual de los dos se pelea por ser el padrino de mi hijo.

¿Quién dice que esta noche no sera tan interesante?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NA:Diganme su hay un error o algo.

Bueno nos vemos luego.

Se despide Alpha Bellatrix Malfoy black.

Los amo.


	3. chapter 3

Pov Lucius:

Ahora me encontraba con mi lindo drágon se encontraba tomando una siesta mientras que mi linda esposa estaba acostada despues de una noche llena de amor.

Me encontraba despierto mientras miraba desde mi balcón la luna que se encontraba en su mayor resplendor.

Esa imagen me daba tranquilidad y paz,Paz que fue rota por el levé picor que me dio en mi marca tenebrosa.

Con tranquilidad tome mi tunica y desapareci de mi Mansión.

Al aparecer a las afueras de la mansión slytherin,camine y antes de entrar me encontre con regulus el cual estaba triste.

-Hey reg que te pasa-dije al verlo.

El se noto sorprendido al verme.

-Oh Lucius,es que por merlín Lucius estoy esperando un Hijo de sirius y el muy idiota me dejo-dijo abrazandome.

Yo solo sonrei y lo abracé fuertemente.

-oh Reg calma todo estara bien,solo espero ser el padrino-dije sonriendo.

Escuche una risita salir y decirme.

-Claro que si Luc-dijo.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Moopsy.

-Qué puede ser Moopsy por ustedes-dijo la elfina.

Reg contesto.

-Venimos a ver a tu Amo-dijo seriamente.

Moopsy asintio.

-El Amo se encuentra en su estudio,el Amo pide su ausencia en su estudio-dijo ella.

Nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos al estudio,tocamos y al escuchar un pase entramos.

-Nos mando hablar Mi lord-dije burlón.

El solo bufó.

-Agradece que estoy de buen humor para no castigarte querido Lucy-dijo sonriendo.

Yo hice una mueca ante el apodo y en eso regulus habla despues de reir.

-Para que nos llamaste Tommy-dijo.

El solo se rio y nos dijo algo que nunca esperamos.

-Bueno,¿chicos quieren conocer a su ahijado?-dijo.

Bueno esto no lo esperaba.

Pov Regulus:

Bueno quien dice que Thomas no nos puede sorprender,pero acaso dijo ¿Ahijado? Osea que tiene un hijo.

Un HIJO de dudosa procedencia y que no es del tan aclamado Amor de su vida.

Para ser un despiadado Amo,es un imbecil para todo lo relacionado con el amor.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-dijimos nosotros dos.

El solo sonrio.

-No nos sonrias así y mejor explicate eso del Ahijado de dudosa procedencia-dije firme.

El solo suspiro y dijo.

-Bueno...-inició.

(Despues de una larga y confusa historia termino)

-Y bueno así llego a mi-dijo con una copa de vino en mano.

Yo solo asenti y Lucius dijo.

-nos lo presentaras?-dijo curioso.

El sonrio y dijo.

-Nop-dijo.

Yo solo negé con la cabeza.

-eres una mamá gallina,por eso no nos presentas,crees que te quitaremos a tu hijo-dije.

El solo se encogio en brazos.

-Solo tu Thomas crerias eso-dijo lucius.

Pero en eso nos vemos inrerrumpidos por un suave toqué en la puerta.

Pov Severus:

Ya estaba confundido, ¿porque? Bueno lucius y regulus estaban hablando con nuestro señor el cual estaba soriendo.

Definitivamente esta no es mi noche.

1.Los recuerdos que me borro la perra de potter (evans).

2.Albus dandome el pesame.

3.Que ahora debo estar aqui con la persona que me gusta y que nisiquiera me nota.

Solo pude respirar antes de hablar.

-A que se debe esta reunion?-dije.

En eso solo escucho las risas de lucius y regulus.

-Pues porque no dejamos que Thomas te cuente,nosotros nos retiramos alguien debe descansar-dijo Lucius llevandose a regulus.

En eso Mi señor habla.

-Regulus mañana hablamos de eso,ahora descansa y cuidate-dijo serio.

Qué le ocurrira a mi amigo.

Los chicos desaparecieron y al hacerlo,nosotros nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo.

-Mi lord me dira a que me mando a llamar-dije,sinceramente estaba cansado.

Lo escuché suspirar.

-Primero no me digas Mi lord no estamls en horas de trabajo,segundo no bajes la mirada y tercero tu me gustas severus-dije acercandose a mi.

Yo estaba impactado,bueno eso seria poco estoy Euforico,la persona de la cual estoy enamorado me corresponde.

-No jueges conmigo-dije serio.

El solo me sonrio.

-Crees que juego contigo? Dime una razon-diji el.

-Por Merlín soy horrible y además no soy tan poderoso,dime mejor tu una razón para creer en ti-dije.

El solo se rió.

-Cariño tu no eres ni feo,ni menos poderoso que yo,además que me dices de esconder tu belleza bajo un glamour?,mmm que más así me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi-dijo serio.

-enserio?-dije inseguro.

-claro que si,¿serias mi pareja Severus Tobias snape prince?-dijo.

Yo solo sonrei.

-Claro que si-lo abracé.

Lo siguente que supe es que me estaba besando.

Bueno creo que es el inicio de algo nuevo.

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Nos vemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Thomas:

Lo estaba besando y me sentia en la gloria,pero desgraciadamente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta del aire.

Lo mire con cariño al retirarme y dije en su oído.

-Quedate Hoy,mañana,siempre-dije.

El solo me miro con los ojos abnegados de lagrimas retenidas para no salir.

-Lo haria si pudiera-dijo cerrando los ojos y bajando el rostro.

Sonrei con ternura.

-Mirame sev-dije levantando su rostro.

-Tu me amas?-dije en su oído.

El me sonrio levemente.

-Con mi vida-dijo el.

Yo solo lo abracé.

-Entonces cual es el problema sev-dije sin entender.

-Thomas no puedo quedarme ya que estoy unido a Albus por un juramento inquebrantable y si me quedo el comenzara a desconfiar y te pondria en peligro y eso es lo que menos quiero-dijo mirandome.

Sabia que se tenia que ir,pero por una parte de mi quiere que se quede.

-Quedate te dare una sorpresa y espero que no lo tomes a mal-dije.

El me miro sin entender.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo serio.

Yo solo suspire.

-Bueno te acuerdas que fui a matar a los potter?-el asintio-bueno pues solo mate a los padres,ya que ellos querian desacerse de el y pues yo no dejaria que un niño inocente sufriera,sabes lo curioso de todo es que el niño de los potter me eligio como su nuevo padre-dije nervioso esperando una reaccion.

Pero severus me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿como que el te eligio?-dijo confundido.

-Bueno su magia me eligio como su nuevo padre,por lo que se hay casos donde ocurren casos asi donde el niño no se adapta a sus padres o su magia no coinsiden-dije.

Sev me miraba impresionado.

-Y tu te quedas y no acepto ningún no por respuesta ademas debes conocer a mi hijo-dije tomandolo de la cintura.

Derepente sev se puso serio,pero en sus ojos se miraba el miedo, ¿Qué estara pensando?

-Sev que pasa,porque tan serio-dije.

El solo suspiro.

-Es que tu dijiste que el te eligio como su padre y que pasa si a mi me rechaza-dijo con miedo.

Yo solo negue con la cabeza y sonrei, no sabia porque pero algo muy dentro de mi me decia que el seria aceptado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo,la puerta fue abierta y ahí entro una nagini muy pero MUY enojada.

-Thomas tu hijo desperto y tiene hambre ve a atenderlo ¡¡¡YA!!!-dijo ella.

Yo solo suspire.

-Voy en un momento nagini,vigilalo-dije.

Me gire para ver a sev.

-Bien,vamos sev te debo presentarte a alguien especial-dije tomandolo de la mano.

-No Thomas te he dicho que debo irme a hogwarts o si no ese viejo sospechara-dijo desesperado.

Solo suspire y pedi paciencia.

-Severus tobias snape prince tu te quedas aqui y no te preocupes aqui nadie puede rastrearte con magia o una poción,ademas de que puedo quitarte ese juramento inquebrantable,así que no tienes excusas-dije tomandolo de la mano.

El se levanto y me siguio,se veia que estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez,no podia creer que esta persona fuera tan expresiva si cuando habla no expresa ninguna emoción.

Caminamos y al llegar a mi habitación deje que sev entrara primero,se veia que estaba nervioso al entrar a mi cuarto ya que ni se sento en los sofas aue habia ahí.

Mire como sus ojos oníx observaba cada detalle que habia en la habitación,note como su mirada se detenia para observar cada detalle de mi dulce niño de ojos esmeraldas combinado azúl glacial,el cual nos sonreia y aplaudia al vernos.

Yo me acerque y el naturalmente me levanto sus bracitos,para luego tomarlo en brazos.

-Qué ocurre cariño-dije al tenerlo cerca mio.

El me miro y luego fruncio su seño para luego intentar decir algo.

-Qué quieres decirme-dije.

-Pá-A..pápu..Pápa-dijo aplaudiendo de alegria y feliz.

Yo solo sonrei por la ternura que me dio y mire a sev el cual nos miraba con ternura y amor.

-Se ven bien juntos-dijo.

Yo solo sonrei y me acerque a el.

-¿Quieres cargarlo Amor?-dije.

El solo asintio.

-Bien,Tenlo mientras pido su leche-dije.

Mientras Sev lo tenia,le llame a Aster.

-Aster-lo llame.

En 5 min.aparecio un elfo.

-El amo llamo a Aster,que puede hacer Aster por usted-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor Aster prepara una habitación para mi hijo y traime leche en un biberón-dije.

El elfo desaparecio y despues aparecio con un biberón tibio.

Al voltear me encontre con una escena tan linda que te podrias morir por ella.

Osea severus estaba cargando a un Harry medio despierto el cual jugaba con sus largos cabellos.

En eso siento un cambio en el ambiente,noto como la magia de harry y severus se fucionan.

Sev me miraba consternado y yo solo sonreia.

-Bueno sev bienvenido a la familia Riddle-prince-dije.

El solo me miraba sin decir ninguna palabra.

Buenl tal parece que la vida me ama.

Bien,disfruten el cap..

Cualquier error sorry ando medio dormida.

Bye los quiere:

Alpha Bellatrix Malfoy black.


	5. chapter 5

Pov Severus:

No podia creer que este bebé tan lindo y tierno,me habia elegido como su madre,no queria creer algo que capaz es una equivocación.

Baje mi cabeza para ver a Hadrian,el cual me miraba con sus ojos de un color tan unicó.

-Qué ocurre bebé-dije arrullandolo.

El solo me sonrio y dijo.

-Mamá?-dijo bostezando y tallandoce sus ojitos.

Tanta ternura haria que me volviera tan debil con el en mis brazos,Thomas solo nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

No se porque pero mi felicidad se fue al recordar que debo irme,aunque Thomas me diga que aquí nunca me encontraran,no me quiero ariesgar a que algo le pase a mi nueva familia.

Familia una palabra algo en que nunca le encontre significado,algo a que para mi significo sufrimiento y dolor,familia significaba un infierno para mi y tenia pavor volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-A qué le temes severus-me sobresalte al ver a Thomas detras de mi.

Yo al voltearme me encontre con unos bellos ojos mirandome con una intensidad tan grande que me daban ganas de retirar mi mirada.

-No se de que hablas-dije.

El solo suspiro.

-Sev dime a qué le temes,cariño dime-dijo abrazandome.

No se porque,pero dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Thomas me miro preocupado pero no dijo nada y solo me abrazo.

-Y-Yo tengo miedo de que te aburras de mi y me abandones-dije con un ligero sollozo.

Hadrian me miraba y me sonreia, Thomas en cambio solo me miraba impactado.

-Oh amor yo nunca me cansaria de ti y te amo mucho,te quiero como quiero a Hadrian,somos una familia y siempre estaremos juntos-dijo el.

Yo ya no podia contener las lagrimas.

Thomas me sonrio y me acosto en la cama,Hadrian estaba en mi regazo y con sus manitas tocaba mi tunica.

Sonrei con ternura al verlo hacer un puchero al no poder levantarse,como queria a este bebé.

-Hay bebé,ya habra tiempo para qué puedas caminar,mejor vamos a dormir-dije.

Lo acomode y los dos nos dejamos llevar por el cansancio.

Pov Thomas:

Mis dos personas más importantes estaban conmigo,sabia qué nadie me los quitaria a menos que quieran morir.

Me acoste al lado de mi nueva familia, una familia que nunca creí que iba a tener.

Hace años que queria una familia qué me amara y cuidara,pero llego albus y todo se fue al caño,Hadrian es el bebé más lindo y tierno que la vida me pudo haber puesto en mi vida.

Severus es una persona genial y para hacer las cosas bien,mañana mismo le pediria matrimonio y me llevaria a mi nueva familia lejos de Londres y de Albus.

El cansancio me llamaba y por ser complaciente me deje llevar por el cansancio.

La noche seria magnifica para esta familia reunida al fin.

¿Durara esta tranquilidad?

Quien sabe...

Bien,espero que les guste este cap.

Si hay algún error avisenme.

Bye


	6. chapter 6

Pov Severus:

Me desperte por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por una ventana,al abrir mis ojos me encontre con unos esprendidos ojos verde glacial que me miraban con curiosidad.

Sonrei al saber que esto no era un sueño y que Hadrian estaba conmigo, lo acerque a mi pecho y mi lindo niño se recosto en el.

Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Thomas el cual seguia dormido.

Me dirigi al baño donde bañe a Hadrian el cual hacia pucheros tan lindos al verse que seria bañado.

Me fruncio el seño cuando lo meti a la tina,lo empeze a enjabonar y le apareci una serpiente de hule más una lechuza para que jugara.

Al estar ya completamente limpio, conjure una toalla verde para envolverlo y secarlo.

Los dos salimos del baño y nos encontramos a Thomas ya despierto y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hadrian al verlo,levanto sus bracitos y exigia que su padre lo cargara, Thomas al verlo,me lo pidio y yo se lo pase.

\--Qué tal campeón--dijo el besando su frente.

Hadrian solo lo miraba con curiosidad y luego su atencion fue a parar a nagini,la cual estaba al borde de la cama.

\--¡¡Serpente!!--dijo emociónado.

Nagini se acerco a el y Hadrian la abrazo por la cabeza,Thomas solo sonrio al ver a nagini intentando en vano sacar su cabeza de los fuertes bracitos de su cría.

\--Serpente Mia--decia Hadrian en un puchero muy adorable.

Thomas sonrio al ver a nuestro hijo no dejar ir a la pobre de nagini la cual siseaba fuertemente.

\--Si,es tuya campeón,pero ahora hay que ir a desayunar--le comento Thomas.

Hadrian al escuchar comida, rapidamente dejo de abrazar a nagini la cual se fue de la habitación.

Thomas y yo en pijamas bajamos a desayunar,despues de haberle puesto a nuestro hijo un trajecito de color negro con una serpiente bordada.

Al bajar el desayuno ya estaba servido,Hadrian estaba en su sillita la cual estaba al lado mio,le empece a darle de comer a mi bebé.

Al terminar de darle su comida, empece a desayunar,al terminar de comer mi desayuno,Tome en brazos a mi hijo el cual estaba haciendo ruidos al verse ignorado por nosotros.

Thomas y yo fuimos con Hadrian a la sala donde estaba nagini en un cojín.

Al sentarnos Thomas me dijo.

\--Sev, ¿cuando quieres que te quite el juramento inquebrantable que tienes con la pasa barbuda?--dijo el.

Yo me rei al escuchar el apodo de Albus.

\--Puede ser ¿Hoy?--dije.

El solo sonrio y asintio.

\--Lo haremos,solo hay que dejar a Hadrian con alguien para que lo cuiden,Sabes sev deberiamos adoptar a Hadrian y cambiar sus rasgoz--dijo.

Yo lo mire confudido.

\--¿Pero no ya es nuestro hijo?--dije.

El asintio.

\--Si lo es,solo que lo es por magia,más no por sangre,para que sea nuestro hijo frente la sociedad magica, debemos hacer un ritual obviamente prohibido,pero que hara que lleve tu sangre y la mia así siendo nuestro hijo en todos los sentidos y no solo magíca-explico el.

Yo solo sonrei al pensar en Hadrian siendo mi hijo en toda la palabra.

\--Ok, Hay que hacerlo pero no hoy,

si no la otra semana que es luna llena--dije.

Thomas me sonrio y luego se arrodillo enfrente de mi y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

\--Sev ¿quieres ser mi esposo y madre de Hadrian? --dijo Thomas.

Yo con Hadrian en brazos asentí y lo bese.

El me puso el anillo y me abrazo.

Qué buen inicio tuvó este amanecer.


End file.
